Concentration of volatile substances can be an effective form of treatment or pretreatment for a broad variety of wastewater streams and may be carried out within various types of commercial processing systems. At high levels of concentration, many wastewater streams may be reduced to residual material in the form of slurries containing high levels of dissolved and suspended solids. Such concentrated residual may be readily solidified by conventional techniques for disposal within landfills or, as applicable, delivered to downstream processes for further treatment prior to final disposal. Concentrating wastewater can greatly reduce freight costs and required storage capacity and may be beneficial in downstream processes where materials are recovered from the wastewater.
An important measure of the effectiveness of a wastewater concentration process is the volume of residual produced in proportion to the volume of wastewater entering the process. In particular, low ratios of residual volume to feed volume (high levels of concentration) are the most desirable. Where the wastewater contains dissolved and/or suspended non-volatile matter, the volume reduction that may be achieved in a particular concentration process that relies on evaporation of volatiles is, to a great extent, limited by the method chosen to transfer heat to the process fluid.
Conventional processes that affect concentration by evaporation of water and other volatile substances may be classified as direct or indirect heat transfer systems depending upon the method employed to transfer heat to the liquid undergoing concentration (the process fluid). Indirect heat transfer devices generally include jacketed vessels that contain the process fluid, or plate, bayonet tube or coil type heat exchangers that are immersed within the process fluid. Mediums such as steam or hot oil are passed through the jackets or heat exchangers in order to transfer the heat required for evaporation. Direct heat transfer devices implement processes where the heating medium is brought into direct contact with the process fluid, which occurs in, for example, submerged combustion gas systems.
Conventional direct and indirect concentration systems are generally large and stationary. As a result, wastewater streams are generally transported to the conventional concentration systems, sometimes over great distances. The transportation costs of moving the wastewater to the concentrator can make the difference whether a certain project is economically feasible. For example, natural gas wells generate produced water that must be disposed of in some way. Transporting the produced water to a fixed base concentration system may limit the number of economically feasible natural gas well sites.
In addition to being difficult to move, conventional concentration systems suffer from other problems, such as scaling of heat transfer surfaces, fouling of internal components due to high levels of suspended solids in the wastewater streams.